Fight For the Throne Sequel to Fight For Our Right
by RedHotKilla
Summary: Sequel to Fight For Our Right
1. Bio

*Fuzzy screen slowly comes clear* "Hi again, Shasta here. I bet you don't recognize me. I've changed a lot since I joined the Thunder Pride. I'm not that trusting anymore. I love to fight and am becoming a warrior tonight since it is a full moon. Tonight I will also begin my journey home. Home, I haven't thought of home in so long that the Thunder Mountains feel like home to me." voices come closer from back ground as a really short lioness walks into the screen view. "What are you doing? You need to get ready! Who are you and what do they want?" the really short lioness asked. "Well gotta go!" Shasta hops off a stump and the camera follows her as she walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Young lionesses these days, no respect!" Saki, the short lioness says as she leads Shasta into her small den. The smell of paints and different flowers washes over Shasta. "Sit on that rock. Evangeline!" Saki calls. Another young lioness walks over to them. "Yes, Saki?" she asks. "Get started on Shasta's claws. I'll mix up the paint." Saki said as she walked over to a small table rock and started mixing berries together. Evangeline sighed as she picked up a rough rock and started to file Shasta's nails. "You nervous about tonight?" she asked. "I'm excited and a bit nervous." Shasta said as Saki finished mixing up the paint. "Okay, we've got royal blue and blue/silver." Saki said as Evangeline started to put a gloss on her claws. "Umm, royal blue." Shasta said. Saki grabbed a paint brush and started to paint designs on Shasta's fur. After a few minutes the lionesses let Shasta look. They had put and three dots with a swirl with it under her eyes. They had put swirls along her side and put the Thunder Pride symbol, a paw with a lightning bolt running through it, on her hip. "Wow! I look good!" Shasta said turning in all directions. "Thank you!" Shasta said as she hugged the two lionesses. They smiled and ushered her out of the den. All of the pride was gathered at the Sakura tree that bloomed blue blossoms only on the full moon. Quickly Shasta met up with Ace and Ash. The two males had red paint on their fur in the shape of lightening bolts and also had the pride symbol on their shoulders we stayed at the back of the pride as the shaman, Rook addressed the pride. "Tonight! We gather at the great Spirit Sakura to bestow the title of Warrior on three apprentices. Tonight we welcome them into the heart of the pride and they shall learn what their lives will be guided by. They shall place their marks with those of the Warriors before us!" He yelled, his voice rising and getting the pride all stirred up as some turned to look at the three lions as they stood up, glowing with pride as Rook started chanting in a mesmerizing voice, almost singing. "*Great Spirits of all who lived before! Take our hands and lead us! Fill our hearts and souls with all you know! Show us that in your eyes! We are all the same! Brothers to each other in this world while we remain! We are truly brothers all the same!*" the shaman said, his voice booming, echoing over the pride as they parted for the three lions as they stepped forward, each bowing as the three started down the well beaten path. Shasta was first to walk down, while Ace and Ash flanked her, staring straight ahead and not acknowledging the pride next to them and keeping their eyes locked on Rook. The three apprentices bowed low before the shaman as he looked at them. The pride cheered as they dipped their paws in paint and pressed them to the wall, among the many other prints of many different colors and sizes before lowing them. "Ash, Ace, step back while Shasta receives her Spirit Guide." the shaman said. The two males nodded as they stepped back. The shaman smiled at Shasta as she curled her tail around her paws and sat down. "Shasta! I have been across the great plain to the Moon Pool where the spirits gather to paint pictures in the star cave, and spoke to the warriors that watch over us. The spirits told me that your life must be guided by . . . ." the shaman started to unwrap her amulet and Shasta felt herself getting excited as she glanced at her friends. "Forgiveness." the shaman said, taking a beautiful heart shaped stone from a small leaf. Shasta slowly dipped her head and allowed Rook to place the amulet around her neck. "The Heart of Forgiveness?" Shasta asked herself as she stepped back and let Ace and Ash go forward the cheers of the pride in her ears. The two brothers got the amulet of family, the wolf. "I give you your Warriors!" Rook said proudly. The pride gathered around Ace and Ash while Evangeline, Saki, and Shasta's mentor, Nanook, walked over to her. "Well done Shasta!" the wise lion said as she looked at her with pride. "Thank you Nanook, for everything. Evangeline, Saki, you two are the greatest girlfriends I could ever have." Shasta said smiling. "You aren't leaving are you?" Ace asked as he and Ash walked over to her. "I think I better before I lose my courage. I'm gonna miss all of you so much." Shasta said as she hugged the three lionesses before leading her two teammates away from the glowing blue tree and the pride as they waved to the three warriors. Quickly the three started to run, knowing that if they didn't stop running they would be at Pride Rock by morning. The three soon turned it into a race, laughing and pulling dirty tricks the whole way. Shasta finally stopped the race when she saw the giant rock looming right in front of her as the sun rose behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

She quietly let out a breath before walking forwards. As they approached the pride laying in the shade of an acacia tree Ace and Ash flanked her, acting like bouncers and looking the part as well, and all eyes turned to the newcomers. Ahadi and Uru walked over to the them, the king not looking very happy but hiding it very well. Ahadi looked at Ace and Ash as if sizing them up before addressing them. "Are you three lost?" He growled. Ash and Ace moved from behind Shasta to stand almost in front of her. "Calm down Mr. Grumpy pants. I told you I would be back when I finished my training." Shasta said after cuffing her two friends upside their heads and stepping forward, a small smile on her face. "Shasta?" Uru asked quietly. "I'm home." Shasta said smiling. Ahadi smiled as he clapped her on the back with a large paw. "It's good to see you again Shasta!" he said, attracting the attention of three lions near them. "Shasta?" a lioness asked as she walked closer. Shasta turned to the lioness. "Yes." She said looking at the lioness. "Lilly?" She asked. "Yep! It's me!" Lilly said smiling. "Wow! Look at you! You've grown!" Shasta said as she walked around her old friend. "Ya, but look at you. You've really changed." Lilly said as she looked Shasta over. Two lions walked over. "Shasta?" one asked. "Marko." Shasta said her voice void of emotion as she brushed him off. The other lion stared at her, surprise and happiness written on his face, making the scar across his eye stand out slightly. "I don't believe I know you, my name is Shasta." She said as she looked him over. "I know. We're friends Shasta. Good to see you again." he said smiling. Shasta looked at him closely. 'That can't be my Taka. Can it? How did he get that scar?' "Taka?" Shasta asked. The lion's face hardened and a growl rumbled in his throat as rage and hurt filled his eyes. "I no longer go by that name." He growled as he stalked off. "Taka! Wait." Shasta called after him. As she tried to go after him Lilly stopped her. "You going after him won't do any good." her old friend growled as she took off after him, but not before giving Shasta a harsh glare. Shasta stared after them as Marko sighed, stepping up beside her with Ace and Ash. "I'll explain everything you've missed." he said. Shasta nodded before turning to Ace and Ash as Ace cleared his throat. "We must get back to Thunder Mountain. The lady's are waiting." Ash said as he smirked at Shasta, wiggling his eyebrows causing Shasta to swipe at his head, laughing as he ducked before trotting away. "You are such a pervert, Ash! You know that?" Shasta asked the lion as he walked away. "You know it!" he called back laughingly. Ace laughed softly. "See ya later, Shasta." he said as he head butted her gently, purring before taking off after his brother. "Bye, Ace! Keep Ash in line for me, buddy!" Shasta called. Marko walked to her side. "Some friends you got there." He said. "Yea, you should have met their mother. Sayuri was wilder than both of them. Hard as nails and twice as tough, like a mother to me and treated me like her baby girl." Shasta said smiling. "Well I better tell you why my brother acted like that. Come over to the willow, I'd like to tell you out of the sun so we don't bake." Marko said as he walked to the willow. Shasta followed him slowly, not sure if she should trust him. When they sat down Shasta sat four feet from him, eyeing him warily. "About a month after you left Taka started hanging around these three hyena cubs, playing rough and getting into some bad trouble. Dad found them one day and struck Taka out of anger, his claws cut his eye and that's where that scar came from. He has become cold and ruthless since you left, and dad hitting him like that didn't help him any and simply drove him farther into his shell. Lilly has also become like him, hard and ruthless, she is going to become his mate soon, I think, she has father's blessing but not mother's and that's who counts. Maybe you can change him back to our old Taka?" Marko asked, his eyes hopeful. "I don't know. If I can get him alone I want to talk to him." Shasta said. "That'll be easy! I can charm Lilly into taking a walk with me tonight. Taka stays in a cave away from the rest of us, that's probably where he is now. Let's get cracking!" he said as he started running to the den. Shasta followed a few paces behind him. Suddenly he stopped and turned to Shasta. "A word of advise. He doesn't go by Taka anymore. He now goes by Scar." Marko said. Shasta nodded. Soon they reached the den. Marko trotted in and soon came back out with Lilly. He nodded to Shasta and she walked into the den. "Excuse me? Where is Ta-Scar's den?" Shasta asked a lioness. "Right over there." the lioness said. "Oh, and Shasta? Welcome back, sis." the lioness said. Shasta's eyes widened a fraction before she nodded to Jenna. "Thank you." she said as she walked into a den, secluded from the others.


	4. Chapter 4

"Taka?" Shasta asked as she walked in. "Who is it now?!" Scar growled as he walked around a small incline and stared at Shasta. "I-it's me." Shasta said as she lowered looked at him. Scar's eyes widened. "Shasta? What do you want?" he asked. "Taka, what happened to you?" Shasta asked as she walked up to him and lightly touched the scar over his eye with a soft paw. "That is not my name!" he growled as he glared at her. Shasta pulled her paw back and looked at him, her face filled with sorrow. "You're not the same as you were before, my friend." Shasta said as she sat down. "Shasta, why did you come back?" he growled, his eyes hard. Shasta growled as she bared her fangs at him. "I came back to see you and Lilly!" she snarled at him as she got up and turned her back to him.

Shasta's POV

"I came back, because I wanted to see my friends. I, I wanted to come home and I thought things would still be the same. I guess I was wrong!" I snarled at him before I walked out of the den, running into Lilly. "Sorry." I growled lowly as I moved past her and padded out into the sunlight. "Shasta, come over here." Uru called from her spot in the shade with the other lionesses. I walked over to them and laid down. "Hello, Uru, ladies." I said politely. The older lionesses smiled at me. "I hope you have time to talk with us. We would like to learn about the Thunder Pride." Uru said as she looked at me, smiling brightly. I laughed lightly. "Well, I think I've got some time. What would you like to know?" I asked. That afternoon was spent talking, laughing, and telling Uru and the others all the things that happened while I was in the Thunder Pride. "And then Ace and I jumped out and yelled boo as Ash went to kiss the girl. He pushed her away from him and she landed in the water! She came out looking like a drowned rat!" I said as we all laughed as I told them about the prank Ace and I pulled on Ash. "Well, you certainly haven't changed much!" a lioness named Toru laughed. "So, Shasta, while you were in the Thunder Pride, did you find any male to your liking?" another lioness named Sen asked. I saw Taka and Marko, who had come out and were now laying with some other males nearby, turn to look at us. I laughed lightly. "Well, Sen, yes and no." I said. All the lioness looked at me. "Really? Tell us!" Brooke said. I smiled. "Okay. His name was Attean. He was a handsome lion. He had a bright blond mane and a dark brown body. He was strong, funny, smart, loyal, and protective. Next to Ace and Ash, he was my closest friend when I was in the Thunder Pride. But." I felt my smile falter. "But, what?" Uru asked. "Attean and I went out on a patrol of the Northern border that marked the end of the Thunder Pride's land and the start of the Shadow Pride's land. Everything was going good but we were blindsided by four of the Shadow Pride's best warriors. We fought with them for so long before we finally drove them off. I wasn't hurt very badly but Attean." my voice faltered and they looked at me worriedly. "One of the warriors was named Hookclaw. Named for his sharp, hooked claws. He had caught Attean in the stomach with his claws and cut him open, catching part of his intestines. I finally got Attean back to the pride and our healer, Saki, took him. She worked on him for a week and he finally was able to come outside, but he was so weak. Not long after he got sick and well you know." I couldn't bring myself to say it as I lowered my head. Uru placed a paw on my shoulder. "I'm sorry dear." she said. "It's okay. I know he wouldn't want me to dwell on what happened.


End file.
